Silent Passage
『'Secret Garden'』（シークレット・ガーデン）は、大野愛果の3作目のアルバム。 収録曲 # Get U're Dream original：ZARD #: 作詞：坂井泉水　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・葉山たけし # KEY #: 作詞：川島だりあ　作曲・編曲：麻井寛史 #: 麻井が在籍したthe★tambourinesに提供したことがあったため、逆提供作である。 # 笑顔でいようよ [original：三枝夕夏 IN db] #: 作詞：三枝夕夏　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・小澤正澄 # ココロが止まらない original：JEWELRY #: 作詞：三枝夕夏　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・小澤正澄 # time after time #: 作詞：こだまさおり　作曲：寺尾広　編曲：葉山たけし #: 寺尾が在籍したSoul Crusadersに提供したことがあったため「KEY」同様の逆提供作である。 # 静かなるメロディー [original：竹井詩織里] #: 作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・小林哲 # きっともう恋にはならない original：竹井詩織里 #: 作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・小林哲 # 風に向かい歩くように [original：岸本早未] #: 作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・小林哲 # みえないストーリー original：岸本早未 #: 作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・小林哲 # Forever ～あなたに会いたい～ orignal：つんく♂ #: 作詞：つんく♂　作曲・編曲：大野愛果 # 君の涙にこんなに恋してる [original：なついろ] #: 作詞：長戸大幸　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・葉山たけし # 蜃気楼 original：森進一 #: 作詞：坂井泉水　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：大野愛果・葉山たけし # 空飛ぶあの白い雲のように [original：岩田さゆり] #: 作詞：三枝夕夏　作曲・編曲：大野愛果 レコーディング参加 ; Get U're Dream : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer, E.Guitar, Bass：TAKESHI HAYAMA : Drums：MASANORI KOYANAGI : Piano：TOMOTSUNE MAENO ; KEY : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Programming, Bass：HIROSHI ASAI from Sensation : E.Guitar：YOSHINOBU OHGA from Sensation : Drums：KEISUKE KURUMATANI from Sensation : Piano：AKIRA ONOZUKA from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of Being Music Entertainment/ZAIN RECORDS) ; 笑顔でいようよ : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer, E.Guitar, Bass：MASAZUMI OZAWA : Drums：KEISUKE KURUMATANI from Sensation ; ココロが止まらない : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer, E.Guitar：MASAZUMI OZAWA : Bass：RYOSUKE NIKAMOTO : Drums：NOBUO EGUCHI ; time after time : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer, E.Guitar, Bass：TAKESHI HAYAMA : Drums：MASANORI KOYANAGI : Piano：TOMOTSUNE MAENO ; 静かなるメロディー : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer：SATORU KOBAYASHI : A.Guitar：TAKASHI MASUZAKI from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of Being Music Entartainment/ZAIN RECORDS) : Bass：TEPPEI KAWASAKI : Piano：U-ZO OHKUSU from Sensation : Drums：MASAHARU ISHIKAWA ; きっともう恋にはならない : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer：SATORU KOBAYASHI : E.Guitar：YOSHINOBU OHGA from Sensation : Bass：RYOSUKE NIKAMOTO : Drums：MASAHARU ISHIKAWA ; 風に向かい歩くように : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer：SATORU KOBAYASHI : E.Guitar：YOSHINOBU OHGA from Sensation : Bass：RYOSUKE NIKAMOTO : Drums：MASAHARU ISHIKAWA ; みえないストーリー : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer：SATORU KOBAYASHI : E.Guitar：YOSHINOBU OHGA from Sensation : Bass：RYOSUKE NIKAMOTO : Drums：MASAHARU ISHIKAWA ; Forever ～あなたに会いたい～ : Vocal, Piano：AIKA OHNO : E.Guitar：KOJI KAMADA : Bass：HIDEYUKI KAKUNO from TUBE (by the courtesy of Sony Music Associate Records) : Drums：KEISUKE KURUMATANI from Sensation : Strings Section：HIROKO ISHIKAWA & LIME LADIES ORCHESTRA : Chorus：HIROAKI TAKEUCHI ; 君の涙にこんなに恋してる : Vocal, Piano：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer, E.Guitar, Bass：TAKESHI HAYAMA : E.Guitar：TOMOKI ABE : Drums：MASANORI KOYANAGI : Percussion：KEISUKE KURUMATANI from Sensation : Chorus：NATSUKI MORIKAWA from NATSUIRO ; 蜃気楼 : Vocal：AIKA OHNO : Synthesizer, E.Guitar：TAKESHI HAYAMA : Bass：NORIO SAKAI : Drums：NOBUO EGUCHI : Piano：TOMOTSUNE MAENO ; 空飛ぶあの白い雲のように : Vocal, Piano：AIKA OHNO : A.Guitar：CHUEI YOSHIKAWA クレジット : Directed by Hiroshi Terao (GIZA ARTIST), Ryoichi Terashima (Being), Aika Ohno : Additional Recordings by Minoru Toyoda, Taku Oyabu :　at RED WAY STUDIO, GIZA HILLS STUDIO, THOMAS STUDIO, VOX RECORDERS : Mixed by Minoru Toyoda at THOMAS STUDIO : Mastered by Masahiro Shimada at Birdman Mastering : Art Direction, Design and Photograph　Nagisa Yamaguchi (GIZA ARTIST) : Print Coordinator　Tsutomu Ose (Being) : Label Management　Hideaki Magarite (GIZA) : A & R　Keita Iwao (Being) : Sales Promotion　Hiroki Sasaki (Being) : Media Promotion　Takema Sasamoto (Being) : Official Web Site　Daisuke Kitamori, Katsuhito Yuihara, Asami Kanematsu / (Being) : Media Coordination　Tomoyuki Warashina (Being) : Artist Management　Nanae Sato (GIZA) : Thanks to Mr.Hayakawa and Ms.Nobukuni for special location. : Special thanks to: : All the musicians for their special arrangement and performance for this album, all the production, : music and studio staff at GIZA studio and the Being Group for their hard work on this album, : all the artists from GIZA studio and the Being Group represented on this album for using my songs, : Fumitoshi Sato, Shinya Nogami, Jiro Kikuchi / (Being), Daisuke Nakanishi (Zaimu), : Katsuyuki Yoshimatsu (REDWAY), Ichiro Okano, Chiaki Matsuda, my family, all of my friends, : and especially YOU! : Supervisor　Toshinori Masuda (Being) : Executive Producer　SAIDA-SAI (GIZA ARTIST) : Producer　Aika Ohno カテゴリ:2013年のアルバム カテゴリ:GIZA studioのアルバム カテゴリ:セルフカバー・アルバム（一部フィクション）